Connection systems of the above type have already been made of plastic material and they are capable of being assembled and disassembled easily.
In particular, published French patent application number 2,249,299 proposes a pipe union for fixing to a flexible pipe in such a manner as to be resiliently imprisoned in the connection tube of the water box. To this end, the union includes an annular neck with a tapering leading surface for resiliently receiving an internal annular shoulder of the tube. A sealing ring is compressed between said internal shoulder of the tube and an external shoulder on the pipe union.
However, although this prior art solution makes it possible to assemble the pipe union rapidly to the heat exchanger, it does not allow the union to be disassembled therefrom.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a connection system for interconnecting a heat exchanger and a pipe union which not only provides ease of assembly, but which also enables rapid disassembly.